


Something Restless, Something Reckless

by penny_riled



Category: A Darker Shade of Magic - V. E. Schwab, A Gathering of Shadows - V. E. Schwab, Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brotherly Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not actually incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, somewhat dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny_riled/pseuds/penny_riled
Summary: Kell and Rhy discover a way to relieve some of the tension that's developed between them since the spellbond.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be just a quick PWP exploring the fact that the spellbond allows Kell and Rhy to share pleasure as well as pain, but I left a window open and some fluff blew in. I'm so embarrassed.
> 
> Follow me @[penny-riled](http://penny-riled.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

  
Kell stumbles in to his bedroom and pulls on a pair of loose soft cotton trousers. He's pleasantly warm and tired now from the workout and the bath, but not quite ready for sleep, so he sinks into his battered old chair. He looks out at the glow of the Isle, letting his mind drift, not thinking about much of anything. He should have gotten a drink before he sat down, he thinks, but it's far too much trouble now. It's pleasant like this, no fresh problems to deal with, nothing that requires his immediate attention, just being clean and warm and tired and comfortable. All his old problems are still there, of course, but tonight they're familiar and far away enough to be only a dim ache in his psyche. For once he can allow himself to relax, savor a few moments of peace.

Kell starts to drift off, images flashing through his brain, mundane turning odd, half-remembered fancies as he blinks briefly back awake, then sinks again into sleep. He ought to get up and get in bed, but it's such an effort. His nerves and muscles are slowly unknotting, as all the tension he normally carries eases at last. Not-quite dreams flit through his brain, more sensual now, women and men, hands, lips, skin, hair.

Kell sighs and shifts into a more comfortable position. A vague awareness of new sensations, hands stroking over his stomach, his chest, his throat, his face, a thumb mapping the contours of his lips. More intense now, but it feels strangely detached, almost removed from him, though no less pleasant for that. Phantom caresses, back and forth, warming his skin, rousing different nerves now, up and down his thighs and arms, his shoulders, into his hair. He isn't really awake yet, just drifting in warmth and pleasure, barely registering when fingertips seem to glide over his nipples. Kell still thinks he's dreaming as the fingers circle more insistently, almost tickling, then more pressure, more pleasure. He murmurs happily, twisting and lifting his shoulders for more contact. A hand slips down, feeling the muscles of his torso along the way, stopping briefly to finger his navel, so slow, too slow.

Along his hip now, while the other hand still twists and teases his nipple. Between his thighs, squeezing the flesh, massaging big circles, replacing the muscular tension with a more pleasurable one. A fluttering touch on his cock, like moth's wings, not even enough to arouse at first, then a fingertip drawn lightly along the length. Up and down, then around the tip, tantalizing. Down to fondle his balls, cupping them, rolling them gently. Back up to take hold of his cock between thumb and forefinger, a delicate squeeze, then a little more, enough to make his hips thrust forward. Encircling his shaft, back and forth, more, yes, just like that, whole the other hand drifts across his chest.

The fingers toying with his nipple abandon it to trace his scar. Suddenly he's fully awake, hard and panting, heart beating wildly. _Bloody Rhy_ , he knows instantly. He's become used to his unwanted vicarious participation in Rhy's dalliances, has learned to shut that out, but he can tell Rhy is alone now.

Kell leaps from his chair, tugging at his sleeping trousers where they're caught uncomfortably around his hard cock. All he wanted was to sleep, is that so much to ask? He strides around the room, trying to shake off the sensations, trying to pretend he can't feel Rhy's hands on his cock. Trying, especially, to ignore the image of Rhy stroking his own cock, his own nipples, graceful hands running all over that lovely brown skin, gasping at his own touch.... Kell pushes the glass balcony doors aside, hoping the cold night air will cool his feverish thoughts and nerve endings. He stumbles out, the cold marble on his bare feet nearly enough to shock him back into some sort of sense. The bite of the freezing stone balcony rail helps too, as he stares unseeing over the city below. A bitter wind raises goosebumps and a bone-deep shiver, and Kell smiles grimly as he feels an echoing distant shiver from Rhy. _Fair enough, you little shit_ , he thinks.

His triumph cools as quickly as his flesh heats when he feels a tighter grip on his cock, a thumb rubbing firmly over the head and another hand lightly squeezing his balls. He gasps and to his horror finds himself grinding against the railing. He feels, he _knows_ Rhy can feel it too, is grinning back in his own room. _Right, then_ , he thinks, and reaches into his trousers, uncomfortably aware that this is probably not the best way to get revenge.

It's embarrassing how good it feels, touching himself, knowing that Rhy knows how good it is too, that this is exactly what he wanted. And the twin sensations of his own pleasure paired with Rhy's aren't doubled, they're exponentially greater than he would have imagined, if he'd ever allowed himself to imagine such a thing. _Why didn't we ever think of this before?_ Kell wonders, ashamed of the thought yet regretful for the wasted time not spent wanking together.

Kell strokes himself slowly, trying not to think anymore, concentrating on relieving the frustration Rhy's been working up in him. He slides back his foreskin and the air chills the drop of fluid on the tip of his cock, but his hand is warm as he spreads it around the head. He presses slightly into the slit and he can feel Rhy shuddering somewhere. Clutching the rail, Kell strokes and squeezes, blanking his mind with sensation, allowing himself just to feel good for once.

Suddenly he's jolted back to himself by the touch of an oiled fingertip sliding between his buttocks. _Oh no_ , he thinks. _Rhy, you utter bastard_. Abruptly Kell is aware that he's standing in the open, cock out, and he's absolutely freezing. He hurries back inside, lust forgotten.

Not for long, though. Rhy hasn't stopped, still pulling at his cock and fingering his own ass. Back and forth, along the crease, now circling the opening, feeling the texture of the little ridges there. Kell flings himself onto his bed and tries to imagine anything but his brother with his thighs spread, both hands busy between his legs. Tries to imagine anything but his brother with his head thrown back, breath catching as his fingertip works into his hole, rotating, deeper, just a little deeper, deeper still, so good but not enough, if only Kell were here....

Kell's hand clutches his own cock convulsively. He hadn't even realized he was touching himself again. _Dammit, no._ He and Rhy had experimented when they were younger, had been each other's first lovers, had gone through a stage when they had fucked each other so often they could hardly sit for weeks. It had burned out quickly enough, from too much intensity and a curiosity to try sex with other people. Still, they had made love occasionally since then, though not for a very long time. Kell is shocked to discover how much he wants it again, wonders if it's his desire or Rhy's that he's feeling. Some of it is Rhy's, a great deal of it in fact, but no, Kell can't think of anything he wants more in this moment than to make love to his brother. He's on his feet and tucking himself away before he really knows he's doing it, striding down the hidden passage between their rooms.

This is a terrible idea, like most of Rhy's schemes. And as usual, it's terrible because it mirrors Kell's secret desires so perfectly. He shoves Rhy's door open with perhaps more force than necessary. Kell just hopes his expression is determined and scowling rather than delirious with lust.

And there he is, his gorgeous, maddening brother, sprawled naked and glorious against a mound of scarlet silken pillows. He toys with a pert nipple as he opens himself with his other hand. Candlelight gleams off Rhy's jewelry, delicate golden bracelets, rings on his fingers, rings in his ears and nipples and navel. At least he's gotten rid of the one in his foreskin, Kell notes dimly.

"Oh, did you want something?" Rhy asks archly, completely failing to suppress the grin breaking out at the sight of Kell furiously stripping himself. He draws his knees up farther, giving Kell a better view of the two glistening fingers now rotating inside his hole.

"Just shut up," Kell growls, crawling naked across the bed and pressing Rhy back into the pillows. He grabs Rhy's wrist to keep his fingers inside, then pins the other over Rhy's head while he kisses his ridiculous, infuriating mouth. He can feel Rhy still grinning at first, until the smile softens, letting him in deeper. Kell thrusts his tongue into Rhy's mouth and Rhy sucks it greedily. Kissing him is so good, he tastes so good, sweet with just a hint of spice, Kell can't remember why they ever stopped. He doesn't want to ever stop now, doesn't want to do anything else but kiss Rhy forever.

He pulls back a tiny bit, traces Rhy's lips with the tip of his tongue, sucks lightly on the bottom one, then tugs at it gently with his teeth. Rhy whimpers softly and leans up for more, pressing his mouth even harder against Kell's. Kell is mildly amused at the needy noises Rhy is making, until he realizes that at least half of them are coming from himself. He doesn't care. He is needy, he needs this desperately and for once he isn't afraid to let Rhy know it.

He realizes he's grinding against Rhy's thigh and shifts to bring their cocks into closer contact. They gasp into each other's mouths and Rhy digs his fingers deeper into himself. Kell groans, because he can actually _feel_ it, as though he's the one being penetrated, and he knows suddenly this is what he wants. In the past, it was usually Rhy who liked to be fucked, but tonight Kell craves the feeling of Rhy's prick deep inside him.

He reaches between them to grasp Rhy's cock, sliding the velvety skin back and forth. Rhy hisses and arches his back, withdrawing his fingers from himself to clutch at Kell's biceps. Kell can feel the loss but smiles in satisfaction at the pleasure flooding Rhy's groin. He presses the head of his own cock to the slippery tip of Rhy's and shudders at how good it feels. He rubs them together until Rhy is keening and he's beginning to feel dizzy himself. The teasing look is entirely gone from Rhy's face now, replaced by pure need, and Kell is certain his expression is the same.

He falls on Rhy's neck, kissing, tonguing, sucking. He bites lightly along the tendons, presses his lips into the hollows. Kell hears Rhy's moans but can barely distinguish them from his own. He lets go of Rhy's wrist and Rhy immediately threads his fingers through Kell's hair, pushing his face harder against his throat.

Kell nibbles along Rhy's collarbone, then follows with a swipe of his tongue. He moves back up for another luscious, decadent kiss, Rhy meeting him eagerly. He's missed this so much, the closeness that kissing Rhy always brought, and now it's even better than before, being able to feel Rhy's pleasure and desire as well as his own.

Rhy is rutting into Kell's hand and Kell decides it's time to move things along. He sucks Rhy's bottom lip between his teeth for a long sweet moment, then kisses his way back down Rhy's jawline and throat. He brings his other hand up to caress Rhy's breast, slipping his thumb through the loop of Rhy's nipple ring to tease the hard little peak. He squeezes softly, once, then twice, just to hear the sounds that Rhy makes. He trails his tongue from the hollow of Rhy's throat down the center of his chest.

The sight of Rhy's scar makes him pause. Kell hesitates for a second, then kisses it gently but deliberately. Rhy gasps, though the sound isn't pure lust this time. Kell turns his head to lay his cheek against the mark and listens to Rhy's pounding heart. Usually Rhy's is a beat behind, but just now Kell can feel that they're perfectly in sync. He glances back up at Rhy's wide eyes and gives his cock a small squeeze of reassurance. Rhy exhales a noise somewhere between a laugh and a groan, and Kell continues his explorations.

The skin of Rhy's chest is so sweet and smooth under his tongue he almost expects it to melt like candy. He feels ready to melt himself, to dissolve into a puddle with Rhy, fusing together, heartbeats merging, until there's no distinction between them. Saints, Kell loves him.

He fastens his lips over Rhy's nipple, drawing it into his mouth. Rhy barely suppresses a shout at that, and from the shock of sensation through the bond, Kell can't blame him. He sucks it hard, the gold ring clicking between his teeth, while Rhy clutches Kell's head to his chest and writhes beneath him.

Rhy's responsiveness is nearly addictive. Of course it helps that Kell can feel it too, but hearing and seeing Rhy's reactions has him more aroused than he can remember being since...well, ever. He works his way down Rhy's stomach to his navel, smiling to himself as Rhy twitches in ticklish delight. He can't resist teasing him for a bit, dipping his tongue in and out just to feel his shudders.

Kell thrusts his tongue once more into Rhy's navel, then buries his face in the sweet flesh below it and just breathes there for a moment. He runs his free hand up Rhy's side and finds his nipple again. He doesn't know if the little thrill of anticipation and lust is his or Rhy's, and realizes it's irrelevant at this point. He lifts his head and begins to kiss his slow, succulent way down the delicate trail of dark hair on Rhy's abdomen.

He reaches Rhy's cock and digs the tip of his tongue into the base just above his balls, eliciting a deep groan. He licks along the seam of Rhy's sac, continuing up the shaft to the tip. He slides back the foreskin and kisses away the drop of moisture there. Rhy is squirming with need now, but Kell teases him a bit more, tonguing around the crown and mouthing at his length before suddenly sucking him in deep.

Rhy cries out, his whole body jerking. Kell has to breathe deeply himself at the vicarious surge of pleasure in his own groin. He thinks that even if he weren't able to share his brother's sensations, he'd still love being able to make him feel this way and see the look of bliss on his face. He adores the noises Rhy makes when he flickers his tongue along his length, relishes the way he grips his head as he swallows him down. The way Rhy is panting his name feels nearly as good to him as his mouth clearly does sliding up and down Rhy's cock.

He thinks he could keep this up all night, but by the sound of things, Rhy is close to coming, and as much as Kell would like to make that happen, there are other things he wants right now. He pulls off, ignoring Rhy's frustrated objections. "Rhy... I want you to fuck me. Will you?" Rhy looks startled for a minute, then smiles slowly.

"I'll do absolutely anything you want, brother. Anything for you." He sits up to kiss Kell, and once more Kell nearly loses track of his own desires. Rhy's lips are a powerful distraction, but his hand around Kell's cock immediately refocuses his attention.

He eases Kell down to the bed, his mouth and hands roaming everywhere, maddening and delightful. Kell is nearly frantic, desperate to have Rhy inside him, yet still wanting his touch all over. His own hands clutch at any part of Rhy he can reach, pulling and pressing him closer as if he could fuse their bodies together as well as their lives.

Rhy nudges Kell to turn over. His hands glide over Kell's back, massaging gently, easing the tension that Kell just now realizes he's been carrying around for months. Kell almost purrs, but before he can get too comfortable, Rhy is lightly raking his nails down his shoulders to his thighs. It's electrifying, just this side of painful, but delicious. Rhy soothes over the scratches with his fingertips, then straddles Kell's legs. He begins to knead Kell's buttocks, spreading them apart to lay the length of his erection between them. Kell squirms beneath him, trying for more friction, but Rhy presses him down against the mattress. "Be patient, brother. I'm going to take good care of you." Kell can't help but notice his voice is a little unsteady.

At last Rhy stops his lazy grinding and reaches for the little bottle on the bedside table. He pours a drizzle of oil over Kell's asshole, working it into him with long slender fingers. Kell sighs in satisfaction as the tight muscle relaxes and his cock twitches stiffly into the silk sheets.

"Come on, I need you inside me," Kell pleads, but Rhy is being thorough. He prods and stretches and rubs over the sensitive spot deep inside Kell, leaving him quivering with need. At last Rhy withdraws his fingers and Kell feels a surge of anticipation. He rises to his knees unbidden and hears Rhy's low chuckle, but he can't bring himself to care. He feels utterly shameless; he wants Rhy to know how much he wants him. Rhy rubs the head of his cock over Kell's hole, the smooth blunt tip catching just inside then sliding away, over and over. "Rhy!" Kell whines, until finally Rhy takes hold of his hip and eases himself inside.

He enters Kell slowly, rotating his hips maddeningly, opening him up in tiny circles that make him want to cry or shout. Kell tries to shove back against him, to take him deeper, faster, but as usual he's forgotten how strong his brother is, because Rhy holds him easily in place, refusing to be hurried. Once he's fully inside, Rhy stops for a moment, allowing them both to savor the tightness, the heat, the incredible intimacy. He nuzzles Kell's nape and licks behind Kell's ear in the way that never fails to drive him wild.

He pulls out, and it's all Kell can do not to protest, until he feels another trickle of oil between his buttocks. Kell is so open now that he shudders as it seeps inside him. He cranes his neck to see Rhy applying yet more oil to his own cock before he slides it back into Kell, faster and far more slippery this time. It's so deliciously nasty, Kell isn't sure he can stand it. He grinds into Rhy, and this time Rhy lets him, lets Kell fuck himself on his cock until the immediate need has eased a little.

Then Rhy begins to pound into Kell in earnest and Kell thinks it may all be too much for him. It's so unbelievable, the sensation of simultaneously fucking and being fucked, Kell thinks he can probably come without his cock being touched. He can hardly tell where he ends and Rhy begins, which heartbeats, which noises, what pleasure belongs to whom.

Rhy pauses and slides out for a terrible, frustrating moment, just long enough to bodily flip Kell onto his back. He gazes down at him for a second, and Kell feels spread open before him, offering everything to his brother, silently begging him to take it all.

"You always were the prettiest boy at the ball," Rhy murmurs, before bending down to fill Kell's mouth with kisses. He pulls back and reaches for a cushion, then effortlessly lifts Kell's buttocks and shoves it beneath them. Kell twitches his hips impatiently. Rhy is gorgeous too, and in theory Kell could stare at him all day, but right now he just wants Rhy to keep fucking him. He's relieved to see Rhy anointing his cock with more spiced oil and revels in the anticipation of having it back inside him.

"I want you," Kell whispers. "Please, I want you so much."

"Please? How can I resist when you ask so nicely?" Rhy crowds forward between Kell's thighs, oil dripping off the head of his prick. He lines himself up, but before he can make a move, Kell grabs his buttocks and drags Rhy back inside him with a cry of bliss.

He clutches Rhy with arms and legs, unable to get enough of him. Their scars are pressed together, and it feels as though each heartbeat throbs through his chest and into Rhy, and back again from Rhy into him. Rhy seems to sense this, because he fucks into Kell harder and faster. It's so good, the slick drag of Rhy's cock in and out of him. Kell hitches his knees higher, locking his ankles around Rhy's back to pull him even deeper. He holds him in place for a moment, writhing against him to feel his cock where he needs it. Saints, yes, _there_. Kell's moans are becoming embarrassingly loud. He vaguely hopes the guards don't come running. There, yes, and he won't last much longer. No one can stand this much pleasure for too long.

Kell can tell Rhy feels it too, because, impossibly, he's stroking even harder, and moaning almost as loudly as Kell. He pulls Rhy down for a kiss, panting and sloppy, all the while thrusting back up at him. "Look at me. Open your eyes, look at me," Rhy whispers intensely.

Kell tries, fighting the instinct to keep them tightly shut. It's too much, too much pleasure and emotion as his orgasm approaches, but he's never been able to deny his brother anything. He forces himself to meet Rhy's gaze, loving golden eyes so close to his, and the tenderness he sees there breaks him. He slams up onto Rhy's cock again, hard against his prostate, and with a sob and a clench in his pelvis so hard it's almost painful, Kell comes in a flood of tears and semen, shouting his brother's name. Rhy is right there with him, filling Kell with his come as his body stutters to a stop. He manages, just, not to collapse onto Kell, and instead gently lowers himself on top of him.

He rolls them onto their sides, his cock still buried deep in Kell. Kell holds him there, their legs locked together, refusing to let Rhy pull out of him, his tearstained face against Rhy's sweaty neck. Rhy allows it even as his come trickles out between them, cooling rapidly. He nuzzles the side of Kell's face and gently kisses his ear, murmuring "I love yous" and random syllables until his sobs quiet.

"We should clean up," Kell ventures at last, sniffing and scrubbing at his eyes with the back of his wrist.

"In a minute. We haven't even started to stick together yet," and Rhy writhes against him playfully, smearing the mess of come and sweat between them still further.

"Ugh, get off me!" Kell attempts to shove Rhy away, but he's laughing himself now, and so drained he can only bat feebly at Rhy's arms. Rhy carefully pulls out and Kell cuddles closer, basking in the glow of sex and love that radiates from Rhy like a furnace.

He'd thought they couldn't be any closer now since their lives were bound together, but he'd been so wrong. The bond of pain had made them cautious and fearful, terrified of causing hurt, but sharing pleasure like this... Kell feels as though his cage has been unlocked. To be able to make the other feel good, to soothe and arouse and delight rather than worrying about harming him is the greatest freedom Kell has ever known. He knows the depths of Rhy's love for him, and he focuses on sending back all his own emotions, the love, affection, desire, worry, all the complicated and nameless things he feels, hoping Rhy can feel them too. The warmth filling his heart and mind tells Kell he does, that for the first time in a long time Rhy is contented and at peace.

At last they peel apart, sharing a grimace at the prickly sensation of skin coming unstuck. Kell is suddenly very aware of how sweaty, sticky, and oily he is, but he's not sure if he can ever move again. He's beyond grateful when Rhy hauls himself upright and totters over to the washstand, returning with a clean cloth for each of them. He tidies himself as much as possible, reflecting that he might as well not have bothered with his bath earlier in the evening. Rhy swoops in to retrieve the cloth before Kell can drop it over the side of the bed and returns it to the washstand, then hurries back to slide in beside him again.

Kell pulls Rhy into his arms and kisses him deeply, feeling his surge of complex emotion as he does. There's love, but also gratitude and relief, as though he'd been afraid Kell would reject him now. Kell squeezes him tighter and concentrates on sending him all the love and reassurance he can. "I love you so much, Rhy. You know you mean more to me than anything."

"I love you too, brother." Rhy searches Kell's face, still slightly worried. "So you're not angry at me for...this?"

"I wasn't expecting it, but no, I'm not angry. Not at all, in fact. Mmm, it was so good." Kell follows this with another lingering kiss. "But what made you decide...?"

"I wanted it and I knew you you needed it. You needed the release, you've had so much pent up inside you for too long. And if I had to fuck it out of you, well, you see the sacrifices I'm prepared to make on your behalf." Rhy's familiar cocky grin is back, Kell is glad to see.

"Truly you will be a most benevolent ruler," Kell mutters, rolling his eyes, "always thinking of the good of his people.'" But he rubs his face into Rhy's silky curls as he says it, and drops a soft kiss on his temple. "You're right, though, I did need it." _And so did you,_ Kell thinks, feeling his brother's restlessness calmed for once.

"So you're feeling better then?"

"Mm-hm. Quite a bit, actually."

"Good. Of course, we wouldn't want you to relapse. It would probably be best to repeat the treatment. Frequently." Rhy tries not very successfully to look solemn.

"I suppose we should try it at least once more, just to make sure it works. To make sure it wasn't a coincidence."

"Probably best to do two out of three, then. Possibly four out of five, just to be safe."

"Purely in the interests of healing, of course."

"Of course."  
 

 

 


End file.
